Shadowwatcher
Created by FlareTheSkyWing Shadowwatcher "SW" is a NightWing scienceborn. Appearance Shadowwatcher's scales are plain black. With no purple or blue mixed in. Light gray underscales and amber eyes with white pupils. It's star scattered wings have no special pattern, they are just there. Personality Shadowwatcher is gifted with a great intelligence, it has a high IQ level of 156. From being in a test tube it felt trapped in the enclosed space, and doesn't care for another living soul. It sees other scienceborn creatures as it's only equals, mainly because it sees them as other victims of painstaking gene-splitting experiments. All other creatures born naturally it sees as enemies, and Shadowwatcher prefers to just stare at them, and creep them out. It doesn't have emotions, but it feels pain. It finds enjoyment in watching other dragons go through pain. It can mind hybrid dragons and dragons of unknown tribes. Shadowwatcher is 7 years old. (Apparently.) History Born alone in a lab Shadowwatcher had never had any real friends, the scientists considered it their, "Greatest experiment yet." Angered at this it never spoke to them, never used it's abilities around them, the scientists put it through many painful experiments during it's life in the lab, not caring the pain it was going through. Shadowwatcher never contacted the scientists, it just sat and stared as they did the work, the sparks in it's eyes showed the essence of a young genius. It seems as it sat and watched it knew what to do when the scientists messed something up. Some scientists, creeped out by Shadowwatcher decided to put it in a secluded room, full of things to educate it's body, mind and abilities. On it's first birthday the scientists brought it to a training room, to test out it's abilities. It used them to there full extent. It was put through more experiments, too test it on what it would do when captured, drowning, fire, and when injured. It completed the experiments with scores of 95 and above. It's second year of life was like the first, experiments, tests and watching. On it's third birthday, the lab caught on fire. Shadowwatcher, knowing what to do, escaped and currently roams the wilds of Pyrrhia. It is "7" years old currently. Abilities It is incredibly intelligent, which helps in most cases. It can't breathe fire or any other natural NightWing abilities, excluding disappearing into shadows. It has one special ability, where Shadowwatcher can influence objects to do what it wants. Somewhat like animus power, but it can only influence objects. When using this ability, Shadowwatcher's pupils turn dark gray. It has flaws, a example being it had constant headaches from all of the things it was given in the lab. It body constantly wracked in pain if it's abilities were used to much. This is why it only uses them in a matter of self-defense. Trivia *It knows it has no gender, but had adapted to being called 'female' from the scientists. Yet prefers 'it' instead of 'she'. *It's said it resides in Jade Mountain. *It never has lost a staring contest. ShadowW.png|Headshot of Shadowwatcher in the shadows ShadowWatcher.png|Shadowwatcher in it's cell in the Center for Hybrids, Mutants and Other Unwanted Dragons SWatcher.png|Shadowwatcher in the Shadows Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:Dragonets Category:Content (ForsakenFeather) Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters